You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth
Overview Summary #Speak to the Rift Warden when you are ready to enter the Underworld. #Recover all the stolen presents. (0..5) of 5 gift bundles recovered. #*BONUS*: Survive for as long as possible. :Note: After completion objective #2 the quest log (under "The Underworld") reads as follows: ::You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth ::*Recover all the stolen presents. 4 of 5 gift bundles recovered. Obtained from :Rift Warden in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan ::or :Rift Warden in Lion's Arch Reward :* 1,000 Experience :* 5 Candy Cane Shards Initial Dialogue (Rift Warden) :Grenth's sniveling lackeys will stop at nothing to claim victory this Wintersday Festival. They have stolen countless gifts from the good little boys and girls and hoarded them deep within Grenth's domain. Dwayna beseeches you to go forth into the icy depths of the Underworld to recover the presents. Won't somebody think of the children? ::Accept: I'm thinking the children will have a grand Wintersday. Lead me to the fight! ::Reject: I'm thinking of the children right now. Miserable little buggers... Intermediate Dialogue (Avatar of Dwayna) :May Dwayna's light guide you through this land of ice and death. In recovering the stolen presents from the clutches of Grenth's minions, you have brought goodness to this world. So tell me, are you ready to leave this frigid place behind? ::Take me to Lion's Arch. ::Take me to Kamadan (sic) ::I want to play the bonus challenge. Reward Dialogue (Rift Warden) :The Avatars of Dwayna speak highly of you. With your help, Dwayna is one step closer to victory this Wintersday. Walkthrough *In order to "capture" the presents you must clear the enemies from around each gift bundle and stand by it. In the Mission Progess section of your interface a bar will measure your capture progress. Red means the enemy control the gift bundle, while blue means you have captured it. Notes *Upon entering the Underworld, all other party members are removed and your skills are replaced with the snow fighting skills. The presents are guarded by level 15 Grentches of various professions and a level 19 Grentch boss named Grentchus Magnus. *Upon finishing the mission an Avatar of Dwayna appears. She offers to send you back to town or you can try the bonus, which is to survive as long as possible. There are 6 rounds of 6 Grentches to fight. You receive one Candy Cane Shard for each completed wave. Note: If you kill the last Grentch to spawn each round, the wave will be considered complete regardless of other living Grentches that may have spawned previously. *This quest is repeatable. After completion accept the reward to complete it and relog so the Rift Warden will offer both quests again. If you do not log out he will only offer you In Grenth's Defense. *This quest takes place in the Bone Pits section of the Underworld. During this quest the rest of the Underworld is completely empty and can be explored freely. *Drops include Candy Cane Shards and Globs of Frozen Ectoplasm. *The equivalent Grenth supporter quest is In Grenth's Defense. Trivia *The name of this quest is an obvious reference to the song You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Prophecies quests Category:Wintersday 2006 quests Category:repeatable quests